Princess Training
by J-J-Sawyer-Phillips
Summary: More fun, but still kinky. Written as a sequel of sorts to Down at the Rabbit Hole. Killian challenges Emma to be very, very quiet. Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, nor the show. Definitively M for CS Kink Month.


Emma wakes up in a pirate's bed that seems to be missing its pirate at the moment. She stretches her muscles, noticing that they're sore in the best way possible: like she's had a great work-out or been thoroughly fucked. The strangest part about it all is that there's no guilt or shame attached to her memories of what happened last night. She doesn't regret letting the infamous Captain Hook chain her up, or any of the other erotic things she let him do. The breaking down of her walls, the destruction of the dam holding back the sexual tension could have happened between them any number of ways, but deep down, she knows that this way was best. She has so many people who rely on her to be in charge, to always be the one with the answers, to always be in control… For once, she was able to just be herself—uncertain and scared and desperate for someone else to have the power. It felt liberating because it was what she wanted and needed.

She notices a folded piece of parchment on his pillow with her name scrawled on the outside.

_My dearest Swan,_

_ I had thought to wake you slowly, kissing my way down that exquisite body of yours before burying my tongue in your quim and tasting you for the first time. Alas, you looked so peaceful in repose that I couldn't bear to rouse you. Rest assured, lass, I am eagerly awaiting the moment you do awaken so that we may continue your training. Cast a concealment spell over the ship and then come to me precisely as you are._

_K. Jones_

Emma cannot stop the frisson of excitement and anticipation that flows down her spine. She's always been so controlled, so in control of everything in her life, ever since Neal… Not only is her attraction to Killian unexpected, so is her absolutely overwhelming desire to please him. She's not sick and twisted to want his dominance; she just feels a fierce need to bring pleasure and light to a man who has spent so much time in darkness and despair. And she knows him well enough that he has secret thoughts and yearnings of his own lurking beneath the surface. She's seen the whip scars on his back, and there are far too many to account for any insubordinations on his part when he was younger. He told her the story of his mother's death and his father's betrayal.

Oh, yes… Killian Jones definitely has his darker desires, but like the gentleman he is, he's seeing to hers first. But she can't resist being a little cheeky, or testing his limits in some way. She takes a deep breath, willing the magic out of her body and around the ship. It's not entirely comfortable or easy for her, but Regina and Rumplestiltskin both promised that with time, it will just feel natural to her. Spell in place, she pulls the sheet off his bed and wraps it around her torso before heading up on deck. For once, the sun is shining and it actually feels a touch warm, but she's still grateful for the little protection that the soft linen provides.

"I believe that you were given very specific instructions, princess. One of the first things you must learn is to control your natural impulse to do whatever notion suits your mood and fancy. A proper lady obeys without question or hesitation when her master issues a command." She starts to turn, but he moves fast enough to catch her off-guard again. His left arm and hook slip around her waist, and his hand forces her chin up and to the right, the angle just this side of uncomfortable. He runs his thumb over her lips, eyes darkening as he stares down at her. "Insubordination results in punishment, princess. We will discuss your disobedience and appropriate chastisement later. For now, how did you sleep, love?"

She smiles and closes her eyes, reveling in the feel of his calluses on the soft skin of her jaw and cheek and leaning further into the touch like a cat rubs against its owner. "Slept good. After reading your note, I feel very sorry for not waking up before you though."

He smiles and places a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips, holding her carefully yet firmly in place with his hand. His eyes are still dark with lust, but they manage to sparkle playfully as well. "And what would you have done if you had risen before me, lass?"

"With your permission, Captain?" She quirks an eyebrow at him, waiting for his approval; he chuckles, not quite sure what game she's playing at, and nods his agreement. Part of the roles they have chosen requires not complete abjection or lack of agency on her part, but rather on him allowing or agreeing to her choices. She grabs his hook with her left hand, using it to help peel away the sheet as she walks toward the mast, towing him along with her. She hears him swallow and try to stifle a curse when she's completely naked in the sunlight.

"If I had woken up first, I'm sure I would have just watched you for a while. I don't think I've ever seen you completely relaxed before, and I would hope that after giving me an orgasm so intense that I passed out you would have had a pretty damn amazing one as well." She looks at him questioningly as she gently backs him up against the mast. He leans toward her, briefly brushing his nose against hers before nipping at her earlobe.

"The best ever, love."

She places her hands on his chest and carefully pushes him back, her smile brighter than he's ever seen it. "Good to know. But if I was up first, I wouldn't have known that. And it would have been slowly eating at my mind whether or not it had been as good for you as it was for me. I wouldn't have had all these laces to undo, so I would have just started by gently stroking back and forth. Barely even touching you, just using my fingertips, really. But then I would have reached down a little further…"

His breath hisses through his teeth; he's been so distracted by the visual image she's been painting for him that he didn't realize just how quickly she did away with his laces. _Next time, the bloody Minx'll_ _have to use her teeth!_ She's being incredibly gentle, cupping his balls and carefully massaging one and then the other with her thumb. Her movements also cause her arm to just barely brush against his aching, straining shaft. "And do you know what I'd have to do next, Killian? I'd just have to taste you because there have been times, alone at night, when I imagined just how it would feel to wrap my lips around your cock. It's not something I normally think about or want to do for a man, but I've never been able to get that question out of my head—what does he taste like? Can I satisfy my curiosity, Killian?"

It's as if she's reading his mind, knowing what he has planned for her later. But gods have mercy on him if it isn't the single most sensual thing he's ever experienced—a princess begging _him_ if she can get down on her knees to pleasure him! He pulls her close and kisses her, invading and plundering her mouth with his tongue. She latches on to him and starts humming, something he's never had a woman do with him in all his years. Suddenly, he's frantic to allow her to do exactly what she wants. He breaks away from her and whispers, "gods, yes!"

Emma immediately complies, gracefully kneeling and looking up at him. She never breaks eye contact with him as she grips the base with her right and slowly slides the length of his cock into her mouth. It takes all of his considerable will-power not to shout because nothing has ever felt as good as the warm heat of his Swan. Last night she had been frantic and uncontrolled, but this is something else entirely. Her movements and actions are all tentative and curious, like someone who has rarely or never done something like this for a lover. He sees even more submission in the act, which makes each lick of her tongue, each nip of her teeth, each moan of pleasure that much more exquisite to him.

Watching his cock slide in and out of her nearly undoes him, but he can't look away from the enjoyment on her face. Her cheeks are flushed an rosy, her eyes often closed in savoring her own pleasure, but more often than not, she's looking up, green eyes open and drinking in his every response. "Spread your legs wide and lean back a touch, princess. I want to watch you pleasure yourself while you continue to pleasure me."

He sees a flash of defiance and displeasure cross her features, but a raised eyebrow from him assures her compliance. She leans back, ass now resting on her bare feet as she spreads herself open. He can see her folds and clit are flushed, red and pink, and her thighs glisten slightly with sweat and her own wetness. He gently digs his fingers into her hair, guiding her mouth back to the tip, controlling how she takes him. He watches as her own fingers slip down between her legs, coating them in her juices. "Imagine mine in their place, love. What would I do to you?"

Despite the shallowness of his thrusts, he can feel her lips form a smile around him. Her left hand, which had been resting on his thigh for balance, moves down to join its mate. She parts her folds and plunges two fingers inside herself, thrusting and circling them before pulling them out all the way. She's showing him just how wet it's made her, just how turned on she gets by sucking on his cock. She continues, using her left thumb to rub her clit while riding her own fingers. And when she starts humming again, he gets so close to the edge and realizes that if he has any intentions of continuing her "education," he needs to stop her erotic assault on his senses. When he pulls out of her mouth, he does so unexpectedly, causing her to make a loud, wet pop.

Emma starts to laugh, and, as much as it pains him to, he places a finger against her now red and swollen lips. "Hush, love. Wouldn't want you making so much noise and rendering your little concealment spell useless." She starts to smile, until she hears the busy sounds of the marina around them. Fishermen are walking back and forth along the docks, heading to and from their boats. The shift is changing at the cannery. All around them, dozens of people are completely oblivious to the presence of the Jolly Roger and what is occurring on its deck.

"The next part of teaching you proper decorum for a lady is the value of silence and discretion." He helps her up to her feet and leads her up the steps toward the helm. "I'm going to fuck you, princess, right here. So that every bloody time I go anywhere on my ship, I can remember the feel of your hot, tight pussy. But, you have to remember to be quiet. If anyone guesses that you are here, if anyone hears you, then I'll have to punish you some more. Understood?"

Emma nods, whimpering slightly when he wraps one of her legs around his waist and rubs his erection against her. "Ssshhh…" This is all the warning he gives her before impaling her on his cock. She throws her head back on a silent scream as he thrust into her, hard and high. She can't help the occasional whimper or moan because of how fast and wild he is, bucking up into her. She can feel him hitting that perfect spot, every single time, as if he has a map to all the pleasure zones on her body. All she can do is hold on and ride him, clinging to him desperately with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. And then he slips his hand down to her clit, and she starts seeing stars.

They're both panting now, quietly sharing every breath. The world continues to move around them, but they are oblivious to everything except for the point where their bodies are locked tight together. Emma has no idea where all of this stamina is coming from, because rather than slowing down, his thrust are coming on stronger and faster than before. She can feel her walls start fluttering, starting to clench around him. "I'm close, so close. Please let me come, Killian. Please come with me." She whispers it, but she might just as well have shouted; they've been so cautious in their desperation that any words sound louder than they are. His next few thrusts drive her back painfully into the wood of the helm, but they are perfectly timed to bring on her orgasm and his.

Like the night before, they positively collapse from the power of their combined release. He manages to kneel and bring her with him before they both sprawl together on the deck. While trying to slow their breathing and recover, they hear several pairs of footstep on the docks nearby.

"…Well there goes that plan."

"David, maybe she just needed some time away. Who knows? She seemed to enjoy sailing, and they DID become good friends. Maybe they just took his ship out for a bit?"

"It's not like Emma to just waltz off on her own without a word to anyone. She has responsibilities, Snow!"

"That's just it, David! She isn't used to everyone needing her 24/7! She'll be fine…"

The Charmings' voice and footsteps fade off into the distance, allowing Killian and Emma to breathe again. "Well, love, as much as I'll admit I want all and sundry to know that you're mine, I must say I'm pleased we were quiet enough that I don't need to ask for your hand at sword point."

She laughs, a sound that does funny things to his heart and his groin. His princess crawls over to him, straddles his hips, and leans down to kiss his nose. "Who says I'd have you, pirate?" She barely stifles a shriek and a giggle when he flips her over onto her back and pins her down with his body.

"I'd say that _you_ _did_, lass."


End file.
